


Office Nookie

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealous!Lassiter, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll hold you to that, Detective,” Shawn moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Nookie

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2008.

Shawn left Chief Vick's office with a smile on his face, a bounce in his step, and enough money to buy a shipping container full of fresh pineapple. Okay, maybe not a shipping container full but enough to tide him over until the next case he could weasel himself onto.

Shawn's eyes did a quick sweep of the SBPD bullpen while running a hand through his slightly spiky hair. Not seeing who he was hoping to, he began making his way towards the entrance. About five feet from the doors, Shawn happened to look down one of the side hallways near the evidence lockers and noticed that the door to the archive office was open. Not one to pass up the chance to snoop through police files, he approached the slightly ajar door.

Shawn turned and did a quick check of the hallway to make sure no one saw him. While his back was turned, the door behind him opened a little bit wider. With barely a chance to gasp, Shawn was manhandled into the office by a pair of strong arms. The owner of said arms released one from Shawn long enough to slam the office door shut before maneuvering the psychic around and forcing his back up against the door, hard.

"Ow. Whoever told you that a door was soft gave you some false information," Shawn quipped.

Shawn heard a deep, familiar, and not to mention oh-so-sexy chuckle by his ear before a set of lips descended on his neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point. All Shawn could do was gasp and arch his head back against the office door allowing unrestricted access to his assailant.

"To what do I owe this unexpected, what would you call it," he paused as his not-so-mysterious attacker's lips moved sensuously up his neck towards the shell of his ear, "unprovoked attack?"

A harsh nip to his earlobe was the only answer Shawn received. He moaned loudly when a warm tongue laved over the reddened skin.

"Better stay quiet there, Spencer. You don't want me to have to stop when McNabb comes snooping by, do you?"

"No, definitely, don't want that, Lassie."

"Good."

Lassiter's lips returned to the pseudo psychic's ear, nipping and sucking on the lobe. He trailed his lips down, moving to Shawn's jaw before reaching his mouth and claiming the younger man's lips in a possessive kiss.

Moaning into the detective's mouth, Shawn threaded his fingers into Lassiter's dark hair and held his head as he gave back as much passion as he could. After a few moments of relentless kissing, they broke apart gasping for breath.

Shawn relaxed his fingers, sliding them down to rest on Lassiter's neck and met the older man's eyes. "As much as I am enjoying this, what brought this on, huh? I was under the impression that there was to be no nookie at work after that time I pounced on you in the break room and Jules walked in."

He smirked at Lassiter's obvious distaste for the word 'nookie'. The detective's grip tightened considerably on Shawn's hips and pulled him flush against his body.

"You should know why, Spencer," Lassiter growled into Shawn's ear, enjoying the feeling of him shuddering against his body.

"Drawing a blank here," the younger man sighed against the older man's cheek. "Though feel free to fill me in." As the last word rolled off his tongue, Shawn ground his hips sinfully against Lassiter's.

A hiss was breathed into Shawn's ear and firm hands gripped his hips with a strength that ensured that there would be bruises there later even through the layer of denim.

"Then let me enlighten you," was Lassiter's husky reply.

"Please do, Lassie," Shawn purred, inclining his head to the side so that he could place a soft lick to the detective's ear.

Lassiter invaded what was left of Shawn's personal space, which left the psychic trapped between the hard wood of the door and the detective's hard chest, not a bad situation to be in, in Shawn's mind. Taking one hand off of the lithe body in front of him, he pulled the hands from his neck and pinned both wrists above the younger man's head.

"You," he growled harshly, "were getting too friendly with the criminal earlier, getting a bit too close, touching a bit too much. Spastic visions or not, I don't want you groping soon-to-be convicts when you are supposed to be convulsing against, groping, and fondling me during your episodes."

Shawn tested the grip on his wrists before pouting at Lassiter.

"Aw, c'mon, Lassie. There's no need to be jealous over a little touchy feely." Shawn smirked slightly when he saw the detective's eyes cloud in jealousy. "I may touch others but I go home with you."

"Not good enough."

Lassiter forced his mouth against Shawn's and kissed him hard and deep. Teeth clicked as tongue met tongue. The older man's hips grinded deliciously against Shawn's, rubbing his growing arousal just right, causing him to moan wantonly into Lassiter's mouth.

Pulling away just enough so that their lips brushed with each heavy breath, Lassiter moved the hand on Shawn's hip to the front of his sinfully tight jeans. Snapping the button open and lowering the zipper slowly, he let his knuckles caress the hot length constricted by cotton boxers.

"Lassiter, please," pleased Shawn.

"Why? You can just go be 'touchy feely' with someone else, right?"

"A little touchy feely never hurt – "

Shawn didn't have a chance to finish as Lassiter's fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxers and swiftly grabbed his cock, squeezing slightly and creating just the right amount of friction. Just enough friction to rip moans from Shawn's throat but not enough to get him off. He moaned once more and arched into the grip as a thumb swiped over the head of his cock.

"That enough 'touchy feely' Shawn?"

Lassiter went to move his hand away when the younger whimpered and dropped his head into the crock of Lassiter's shoulder, burying his nose in the detective's neck and breathing deeply.

"Don't you dare," Shawn tried to growl threateningly.

"So, you understand then?"

"Yes. No touchy feely unless it's you. Except touchy feely is okay with Gus, him being my best friend and all, and Jules. Oh and of course McNabb, I mean have you taken a good look at him in his uniform lately? Meow," Shawn's tone was full of teasing.

Lassiter removed his hands from Shawn's arousal and wrists; stepping away he adjusted his suit and pants, trying to make himself comfortable due to his own arousal.

"Fine, Spencer. Now if you'll excuse me, I should really go and finish some reports for the Chief. I've obviously wasted my time here." Lassiter's disgruntled tone alerted Shawn to the detective's displeasure.

Shawn refused to move an inch. He continued to block the door, trying to stand defiantly while his were pants undone and his arousal strained against his boxers.

"Lassie, Carlton." Shawn gripped the older man's arms. "Look, I was only getting close to the criminal to try and throw him off, the touching and the visions I get just add to it. I just

follow where the spirits lead." He was pleading and he knew it but Shawn knew that Lassiter still needed a little reassuring since they – their relationship – was still new to both of them.

The psychic just caught the mischievous grin that crossed the detective's handsome face before he was pushed roughly up against the door again. The hand returned to his cock and Shawn groaned lowly in appreciation.

"You had better be telling me the truth, Shawn," Lassiter whispered into Shawn's ear. "After this – after me, no one will be able to satisfy you properly with plain old 'touchy feely' ever again."

"I'll hold you to that, Detective," Shawn moaned.

Shawn pulled Lassiter forward the remaining inches by the lapels of his suit jacket and into a deep kiss, sucking sweetly on his tongue and drawing it into his mouth. The older man's hands slid sensuously up the psychic's torso, sliding up under his polo shirt to caress his lower back, pulling the younger man's body flush against him once more. Moving one hand from his lover's lower back, Lassiter slid his finger tips up to brush over an erect nipple.

Shawn broke the kiss. "Can we speed this up just a tad, Lassie? Gus is waiting in the parking lot for me and I'm sure he is getting all antsy pants waiting and – oh," he moaned in appreciation as Lassiter sucked the sensitive spot on his neck just above his collarbone and tweaked a nipple.

"Shawn, just shut up."

Lassiter moved his hands from their positions on Shawn's lower back and nipple, swiftly bunching up the polo shirt to underneath the younger man's armpits before he kissed the younger man deeply. Shawn's hands fumbled for purchase on Lassiter's suit jacket before being able to push it off, letting it fall to the office door.

Ignoring the detective's dress shirt, Shawn's hands traveled expertly down the lean body pressing him against the door and started work on the belt that was currently pressing uncomfortably against the skin of his stomach. Lassiter's hands followed the same path on Shawn, stopping when they reached the tight jeans and pushed them and the underwear underneath aside and grasped Shawn's cock firmly.

Shawn moaned softly as he got the other man's belt undone, pulling down the zipper and pushing aside Lassiter's underwear, Shawn wrapped his hand around the detective's own leaking cock.

Lassiter brushed Shawn's hand away from his erection, aligning his cock against Shawn's, he fisted them both firmly. Hearing his lover moan at the contact of flesh on flesh in such a sensitive area, he began to stroke their cocks swiftly in a sensual union.

"Lassie," Shawn's breathing hitched as the detective squeezed and flicked his wrist. Shawn gripped his lover's shoulders hard as he succumbed to the pleasure of the expert touch.

Speeding up his strokes, Lassiter used his free hand to cup Shawn's face, kissing him deep and sweetly and Shawn returned the kiss with uncontrolled passion. Feeling the muscles in his lover's stomach twitch and spasm Lassiter knew that Shawn was close. Twisting their arousals pleasantly against each other, he sped up his strokes fiercely, driving Shawn and himself towards rapture.

Breaking the heated kiss, Shawn cried Lassiter's name softly in intense pleasure as he let his climax take over, spilling his release across his stomach and his lover's hand. Feeling his lover come undone, Lassiter followed Shawn into oblivion as he too released.

"If I had known that making you jealous would lead to hot office sex, I would have done so a long time ago," Shawn purred into Lassiter's ear.

Chuckling softly, Lassiter pulled himself away from Shawn and tucked himself back into his pants and made himself look somewhat presentable. Shawn followed suit.

"I got to get back and finish some paperwork."

Shawn pouted cutely. "No post office nookie cuddling," he spread his arms for emphasis and tried to beckon the detective into his embrace.

Lassiter picked up his suit jacket and shook off the bit of dust that had clung to it. Noticing Shawn lowering his arms out of the corner of his eye he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss to the psychic's lips before opening the office door.

"As much as a cuddle would be nice," Lassiter said over his shoulder, "I'd like to get his done so that I can get home at a decent hour tonight and screw you into the mattress."

Shawn watched Lassiter walk back towards the bullpen as he waited for his mind to catch up with him. A slow smile spread across his face as he made his way to the front doors of the Santa Barbra Police Department, a bounce in his step, a smile on his face, money to buy some fresh pineapple, and the promise of fantastic sex. Today was definitely Shawn's day!


End file.
